User blog:JakatoX/Super Robot Wars V: Preview 1.....It has ZOE in it!
I could describe what this is with huge paragraphs but where's the fun in that?! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Ls1Nuau3SQ&feature=youtu.be Okay so that probably stirred up some questions right? Well ask away! Also to save some more time I'll also copy and paste some of the description I made for the video to answer some standard questions and such. "......Alright enough with that legal stuff and down to the real info! Ok so a friend of mine is working on a open source tactical turn based strategy game program for fan game makers that uses both 2D Graphics and 3D Graphics or 2.5D if you're into that sorta thing, anyway he's working on making it and recently told me that he wanted to include a game with it but not just any game but a Super Robot Wars one! Not a surprise considering that we are both fans of it however not only did he want me on board the project for graphics, sound, programming, and video help but he tasked me as Head Story-Writer! Being Head Story-Writer in this case is a daunting task considering he said I can use any show, series, video game, anime, manga, comic, book, and movie I want to it ask long as the story is good. He told me I got the job since I know WAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION ABOUT ROBOTS in all types of media, which I guess is true since the people on the internet have been calling me "JakatoX: The Living Human Mecha Encyclopedia!" for a long time now but even for me it's a pretty big task! I mean given enough time if you give me two robot shows I can write a whole novel crossover about both of them being in the same world and actually make it make sense scientifically for both shows but when you get someone who likes GIANT ROBOTS as much as I do it gets REALLY difficult to pick out which one's you want to be in a video game. So to help me sort this all out while I write an overall plot for this big project I made this concept video to get some of my ideas for the game out without me having to explain it in words!...Trust me, making a video of this to show people what I'm talking about is a lot easier than me saying. Anywho! This video and the other videos to be included with the "SRW V: Fan Game Concept Video" Series is just conveying my ideas for the game and is mostly just a video itself. Granted that many of the materials for the actual game were used for this video I still had to do some editing magic for the stuff the program the game is going to be on can't do yet so if you notice something strange then it's probably because of the video half of it's origins! SERIES INCLUDED LIST: (List is tentative and subjective to change, all series listed may or may not be included in the Final Product.......Basically don't be angry if a Series gets added or taken away before the game is out xD) Another Century's Episode: R Armored Core: For Answer Armored Trooper VOTOMS Armored Warriors Aura Battler Dunbine Banpresto SRW Originals Blue Gender Break Blade Cowboy Bebop Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Force (SRW V Variant) Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Apharmd Sega Saturn Shiro HD (Studios24U Original) Front Mission Full Metal Panic! Full Metal Panic?: Fumoffu (SRW V Variant) Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid Gargantia on the Vendurous Planet Geppy-X (SRW V Variant) Getter Robo: Armageddon Gundam 00: A Wakening Of The Trailblazer Gundam AGE Gundam G Generation Originals Gundam UC Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop Hero Senki Project Olympus IGPX (SRW V Variant) IGPX: The Microseries Lost Planet Series Lost Planet Spin-off: EX Troopers Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos Mars Daybreak Martian Successor Nadesico Masou Kishin Cybuster Mazinkaiser: SKL Metal Armor Dragonar Muv-Luv Extra (SRW V Variant) Muv-Luv Unlimited Muv-Luv Alternative Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse Patlabor (SRW V Variant) RahXephon Rebuild Of Evangelion Robot Carnival (SRW V Variants) Sakura Taisen Space Battleship Yamato Space Pirate Captain Harlock Star Fox 64: SRW V After Story Tech Romancer Tekkaman Blade Toonami's Absolution Crew Transformers The Movie: G1 Valvrave The Liberator Vandread Vanguard Bandits Vision Of Escaflowne Zone Of The Enders Zone Of The Enders: Fist Of Mars Zone Of The Enders: The Second Runner Studios24U Originals" ......Still here? Okay, Good! To go further with what was already said I should mention that the game itself with be a mix between 2D and 3D. Not 2.5D but the Maps, Robot Units, Pilot Profiles, and In-Between Scenes will all 2D an mostly Sprite Based while the Battles Sequences will be in 3D. While we have the skills need to make the game purely sprite based that would take a while to make new sprite sheets from scratch for each robot individually and we actually found it easier just to render them in 3D. Sure we still have to make new 3D Models for the game but we found that easier than making all the Robots in sprite form......This game is still in way early development so we might just end up doing sprites for when the actual game comes out but for now we're settled with doing it in 3D. As for how many people are on the team......Let's just say it can be bigger and we still need a lot of postions to be filled at this moment of time lol Anyway like I said before if you got questions then ask them! I'll be sure to answer as soon as possible to the best of my abilities! P.S. Z.O.E., Mars, and Bahram are going to be very important to the plot!.....Just throwing that out there! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts